In The Before Time
by Purely-True
Summary: What was neverland like before Peter Pan got there. Was Peter always in charge of the lost children? Was Hook always out to get Peter? What really happened?


All of this has happened before, and it will all happen again.

-Disney's _Peter Pan_

* * *

Neverland is as old as the stories of it are, because when the first baby laughed for the first time the laughter broke apart into 5 pixies, these would be come known as the Royal Pixies. Well The Royal Pixies believing they wouldn't be welcomed in the human world, used their magic to create a land of their own, and they called it Neverland. Common pixies were born after each child laughed for their first time, this laugh creates the pixies that would watch over and protect them. If a child couldn't stay safe in the human world their pixie would bring them to Neverland. And thanks to these pixies Neverland has always had kids that refused to grow up; these kids became the spirit of Neverland.

These kids took the responsibility of protecting other children out of the pixies hands and in to their own. These kids are the start of one of the most famous never grow up story, yet we all know only one of there names.

Neverland is that place in between asleep and awake and that's where our story starts…

* * *

Two kids stepped down and on to the sandy beach where a short boy with long curly black hair was stomping up and down the coast. The boy was dressed in an autumn inspired silk shirt and brown work pants.

"Oi, James! I want you to meet the newest addition to Neverland, Peter. I just found him, somewhere in Ireland," a tall girl, yelled shoving a lost looking 7 year old boy at James. The little boy looked up at James, his green eyes swollen from tears.

"Yea I can tell! Look at that head of hair!" James laughed rustling his hair up.

"Okay so I found him in Ireland, he was just sitting in a little potato paddy cryin' cause his fathers had just died or something, so I thought I'd bring him here!"

"It's okay that you brought him here but does he even know where the hell he his or what happened?" Rose asked in concern.

"I'm Peter Lent. I'm in Never-never land. I'm here because I don't ever want to grow up!" Peter yelled as he stepped through his shyness and after looking at James and the tall girls face, he quickly grabbed the girls hand and hide behind her back.

"Still I don't think you should be going out as often as you do, I mean your only 10 years old! What if someone started to recognize you? What if you get hurt or fall asleep over there? You never know what can happen. You should really start having someone strong and brave like me come along with you," James reached out to her arm.

"Yea, yea but I always got Elm with me she can just pixie dust me home if there's a problem, so I really don't need anyone. You know that so don't worry so much." The tall girl walked past James with a huge grin on her face as she pulled Peter into the forest.

"Hey where are you going? I thought we were going to go down to the lagoon and mess with the mermaids?" James squeaked.

"James, I need to show Peter to The Hideout before everyone comes back from Skull Rock and takes a bed before he can get one. Sorry maybe another time." The girl yelled back

A few minutes later Peter noticed the trees shaking and the wind whistling through them. A low rumble went through the woods. "Where are we going, Máthair," Peter asked nervously looking up from the ground and side to side, still holding the girls hand.

"My name's Norah. We're in the Neverforest and we're going to the hid out, you and I need rest. Also I bothered to learn your name you should at least try to learn mine." Norah spat as she brushed past a large fern.

The fern almost smacked Peter but he leaped at Norah before it could. "Okay Nor-ah," Peter struggled to say her name without his Irish accent.

The two of them walked the long twisting path. Peter's head was twisting every which way at the scenery. All the lushes rainforest life was so calming yet so compelling to explore, Peter couldn't wait. The sky started to turn an array of bright oranges, pinks, and yellows with only hints of the purple night sky.

"Wait here," Norah said slipping behind a palm tree branch and out of sight.

The sky was quickly turning black, and the only light was coming off the starts and the two moons. The night animals were ready to come out and play with their new resident, the only thing was, Peter wasn't ready for them. "Nor-ah. Nor-ah! Nor- ahhhh."

A hand reached out and wrapped it's self around Peters mouth and pulled him through the forestation in to a clearing. "Shh. Don't scream you'll give us away," Norah whispered into Peter's ear as she released her hand from around his mouth and turned him to face her.

"Give us away to who," Peter whispered his face close enough to Norah's he didn't have to talk as loud.

Norah's eyes jokingly widened, "The Pirates." Norah smiled as she stepped reviling a massive tree.

The trees top was snow topped and slowly melting along in to a rugged water slide that plummeted down in to a stream that pooled beside the tree. There were several other trees within the clearing with small rooms built all around them. An elevated platform connected each tree to one another and vines where all around the branches of the trees.

"Peter I would like to welcome you to The Hideout." Norah's smile grew even bigger as she saw Peters face go from tired and dying for sleep to fully awake an full of life.

"Hey whose the new kid?" A boy was hanging from the branch in front of Peter. He was wearing an orange fox hood and had gold hair sticking out from the sides.

"Jesse, this is Peter. I found him when I was in Ireland. His dad just died, and I brought him here so he wont ever have to grow up!"

"Ello, Peter I'm Jesse. Your very lucky to have had Norah find you. If you would have had James find you, you might still be in Ireland. James doesn't really like to bring any new people here, especially not boys." Jesse said as he jumped down off his branch.

"Why are you dressed as a fox?" Peter asked from behind Norah's back.

"Cause I'm as sly as a fox." Jesse said putting his hands on his hips and smiled a twisted smile.

"No your not, I snuck up on you yesterday and you almost peed yourself." Norah snorted.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Peter tired of just standing there while there was a whole new world to explore, dropped Norah's hand and ran off to the biggest tree. Leafs crunched under him and neverbugs rushed out from his footing. He stepped on a large nevermushroom and which opened a top of a stump. Peter slid down the stump and landed hard on the dirt ground. Everything was dark in the hallowed out tree.

"Hey, who are you?"

"Who am I who are you?"

"I don't know who are you?"

"What? Your speaking in absolute gibberish!"

"What's gibberish?"


End file.
